1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of heating a container placed on a cooktop
It also relates to a cooktop adapted to implement the heating method of the invention.
It relates generally to cooktops of the kind such that a container may be placed and heated anywhere on the cooking surface.
It finds a particular, non-exclusive application in the field of induction cooktops.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document WO 97 37 515 discloses a cooktop in which a cooking area has no specific location on the cooking surface.
In the document WO 97 37 515, a plurality of standard small inductors form a two-dimensional array on the cooking surface.
A cooking container detection loop detects inductors covered by a container. That information can be transmitted to a computer connected to a control unit for programming the quantity of heat to be supplied to each of the inductors.
Thus only the inductors covered by a cooking container are energized.
However, the above document remains silent on the problem of inductors partly covered by a container.